


Fences make good neighbours by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: How is Doyle's back protected when Bodie can't get their in time?





	Fences make good neighbours by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 6 for the theme "Fences".

Bodie dropped down as the building exploded, then as soon as he was clear of flying debris, he scrambled up and frantically searched around. His partner had been closer to the building and had been looking his way – he hadn't seen the windows blow out as the building blew up.  Now his partner couldn't be seen either.

“Ray!” he yelled, desperately scrabbling across the rubble to where he had last seen his partner. “Ray!” he cried more desperately when there was no response.

A groan finally came in response and Bodie scrambled to where he thought the noise was coming from. Shifting bricks, wood and other assorted debris aside, he found what remained of the fence, lying across his partner's still body.  Blood trickled down the side of his face and his eyes were closed.

“Ray!” he whispered, reaching a hand to gently touch his cheek.  The bright green eyes opened cautiously and blinked several times to clear the plaster and wood dust that covered his face. “Bodie?” he asked hoarsely, “what happened?”

“House blew up” came the obvious reply, as Bodie began clearing the debris and helped his partner slide out from beneath the wooden fence that had shielded him from the main force of the explosion.  The men stood, standing close as they looked first at the house, then down at the fence that had protected Doyle from serious harm.

“Always hated fences when I was kid” he said conversationally. “Thought they were put there by adults trying to spoil our fun. Making it hard for us to go and play with our mates.” “Not anymore though, eh sunshine” Bodie responded. “Nah” said Doyle, “know now that they're solid and useful for a thing or two.”


End file.
